Sun, With Life
by mitarafortunadow
Summary: [[Little Light part I]] - Sasuke's Life/Menari. Menjejak. Melekuk—CRASH! Tahukah kau bahwa pisau itu punya kebudayaan tari tersendiri, hm?/chibi!Sasuke/Awal dari kehidupannya yang 'tak' sederhana, dikisahkan dengan 'sangat' sederhana/Kumpulan fic/Hinata. Sasuke. Sasori.
1. Bright Spring: Hinata's Life

**Title: **Sun, with Life

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi

**Main characters: **Sasuke .U./Hinata .H./Sasori

**Genre: **Friendship/Romance

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **First Chapter; _Bright_—mudah ditebak. Terang. Gemilang. Kehidupan sederhana yang dibumbui sedikit romansa dan kecap asam-manis persahabatan. Itulah makna sebuah nyawa bagi seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

**Warning: **AU. OOC. School-fic. Setiap chapter menggunakan lakon utama yang berbeda. Chapter satu dengan yang lain tidak berkaitan. Crack pair. Typo, dll.

**Note: **Fic pertamaku. Mohon kemakluman jika ada kesalahan maupun buruknya kualitas cerita. Enjoy read!

* * *

**Sun, with Life**

**(Chapter 1: Bright Spring—**Hinata's Life**)**

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata hanya seorang gadis biasa.

Musim dingin tahun ini usianya genap lima belas tahun. Memang bukan hal yang istimewa untuk dirayakan. Baginya, ulangtahun hanya satu hari yang akan ia ingat selama beberapa menit, kemudian ia akan terlupa lagi. Ada lebih banyak hal yang lebih penting untuk ia pikirkan daripada tanggal ia lahir ke dunia dan harapan akan ucapan selamat dari sanak keluarga dan teman-teman.

Tapi usia lima belas tahun.

Lima belas!

Usia itu adalah salah satu dari beberapa tahun istimewa dalam hidupnya. Oh. Tidak banyak yang berubah. Tapi tetap saja; berkesan. Usia lima belas tahun itu berkesan baginya.

Karena di usia lima belas tahun, ia tinggal selangkah lagi menjemput kelulusan. Konoha Academy membanggakan dirinya sebagai komposer muda berbakat.

Dan ia ingin menambah tahun terakhirnya di Konoha Academy dengan lebih banyak kenangan berharga.

Ah.

Misalnya, menambah deretan piala di lemari di kantor kepala sekolahnya.

"Bright Spring Art Festival!? Serius!?"

Dan orang yang mendapatkan serangan jantung mendadak karena keberhasilannya lolos seleksi menjadi wakil sekolah dalam salah satu cabang kompetisi bukanlah Hinata, melainkan teman sebangku sekaligus sahabat dekatnya; Ino.

Itu bukan pertama kalinya.

Hinata sudah sering mengikuti festival seni sebelumnya. Tapi baru kali ini Ino menunjukkan keterkejutan yang begitu sangat.

Apa gadis pirang itu meremehkan kemampuannya?

"Tentu saja serius, Ino-chan." Jawab Hinata, merapikan buku-buku pelajarannya dan menyimpannya rapi di dalam tas. Melirik papan tulis yang dipenuhi tulisan catatan pelajaran Fisika beberapa saat lalu, kemudian tersenyum ringan. "Festivalnya dimulai minggu depan. Dan tema untuk musim ini adalah _Bright Spring_," menyadari sesuatu, "sama dengan judul festivalnya, ya 'kan?"

Namun sayang sekali, yang diajak bicara nyaris tidak mendengarkan.

"Ino-chan? Ne, Ino-chan, apa kau dengar?"

Ino menepukkan kedua telapak tangan girang. "Oh. Oh! Hinata-chan... kau beruntung sekali~! Spring Art Festival itu kompetisi seni bergengsi lho~ Hebat!"

Tertawa mendengar reaksi sang sahabat. "Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu..."

"_What_?" pekik Ino tidak percaya. "Kau tahu, ini bukan sembarang festival lho. Ini kompetisi yang akan dilanjutkan di tingkat nasional nanti! Hebat, hebat, hebat!"

"T-tapi tidak perlu sehisteris it—"

Kata-katanya terhenti di tengah karena Ino buru-buru menarik lengan gadis bermata mutiara itu, mengajaknya keluar dari kelas. Bel pulang memang sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Namun Ino yang terlalu histeris mendengar bahwa sangat sahabat berhak mewakili sekolah untuk cabang lomba cipta lagu nyaris tidak menyadari satu-persatu teman sekelas mereka yang keluar dari ruangan. Hinata yang mengikuti lomba, tapi gadis pirang itu yang begitu bersemangat menyiapkan segalanya.

"—hei, Hinata-chan. Kau perlu sedikit referensi tentang musim semi. Bunga sakura, flamboyan... ow! Jangan lupa _hanami _juga!"

"I-ino-chan—"

"Ah, ah! Mungkin minuman juga bagus. Makanan? Ehmm... kupikirkan dulu."

"Ino-chan, d-dengar—"

"Tidak." Mata Ino tiba-tiba menyipit, sinis. Membuat Hinata berjengit agak ngeri. "_Kau_, yang dengar, Hinata. Demi Tuhan, ini festival yang... yang... yang terlalu keren sampai tidak bisa kudeskripsikan dengan kata-kata." Ketika akhirnya wajah manis nan agak judes milik gadis Yamanaka itu kembali, ada senyum senang-campur-kagum ikut menyertai. "Ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup—" Hinata memutar bola mata. Kesempatan _sekali seumur hidup, _katanya? Yang benar saja. Festival musim semi itu diadakan setiap tahun, dengan tema yang berbeda. Juga diperuntukkan bagi semua yang berminat, sesuai kriteria umur masing-masing. "—dan wow, ini keberuntungan besar. Jadi kau harus siap, bersiap-siap, dan menang. Harus."

Menghentakkan kaki dengan tidak sabar. Kadang kala, Ino memang terlalu... berlebihan menanggapi suatu hal.

"Selain itu, kompetisi ini menghasilkan uang."

Sontak, sepasang mata milik Hyuuga membelalak lebar.

"A-apa?"

Ino menyeringai, menemukan titik lemah dari sahabatnya itu. Uang. Bukannya Hinata itu cinta uang atau bagaimana, tapi ekonomi keluarganya sedang memburuk. Ayahnya punya kemungkinan dipecat yang cukup besar. Dan untuk berjaga-jaga, Hinata sang puteri pertama ingin mendapatkan pekerjaan sampingan sebagai penyalur dana keluarga.

Tapi untuk seorang siswi SMP sepertinya, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Berjualan koran? Oh. Sungguh. Hinata tidak punya tampang jadi pedagang koran jalanan.

"Uang. Cukup banyak, _dear_.—untuk, yah... mungkin sedikit... bersenang-senang?" Ino tersenyum jahil. Bersedekap.

Sial. Ino sedang mengeluarkan sisi sadisnya.

Dan Hinata terjebak dalam auranya.

"U-uang? Seberapa banyak?"

"Sudah kubilang; cukup banyak. Kau pikir sebanyak apa?"

Uh.

Salahkan Ino jika tiba-tiba Hinata berubah jadi gadis yang sangat menginginkan berbagai wujud materi kesenangan duniawi.

* * *

-:-

* * *

**-Bright Spring Art Festival-**

Hanya ada satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan seberapa hebatnya Bright Spring Art Festival: 'wow'.

Ya, wow.

Dekorasinya begitu menggugah. Sangat musim semi. Kelopak sakura dengan sentuhan kuning cerah matahari yang terasa hangat. Hijau daun segar, deretan stand beraneka ragam yang membuat dompet berkerincing ingin mengunjungi. Jumlah partisipan sudah banyak, ditambah dengan pengunjung yang tertarik dengan momen istimewa ini. Gerbang taman kota yang menjadi lokasi diadakannya festival telah dihias sedemikian rupa, dengan spanduk raksasa dan banyak rangkaian bunga.

Hebat. Benar kata Ino, ini festival bergengsi.

Begitu banyak orang yang datang.

Tim wakil dari Konoha Academy tidak tampak mencolok di antara para pengunjung. Seragam musim semi mereka—_sailor _hijau gelap—juga tidak istimewa. Jumlah perwakilan mereka masih kalah banyak dari Uzushio Academy yang merupakan rival serta rekan mereka. Tapi untuk pendapatan penghargaan... masih harus diperhitungkan. Konoha Academy bukan sekolah sembarangan.

Kakinya diinjak dua kali sejak masuk melalui gerbang tadi. Dan kini telapak kakinya terasa panas, sepatunya juga sedikit kotor.

Ia meminta izin mencari toilet dan juga waktu untuk membersihkan sepatu.

Setelah dari toilet, ia menemukan tempat nyaman untuk duduk.

Arus pengunjung tidak juga berkurang. Toh kompetisi juga baru dimulai sejam lagi. Membungkuk untuk menyentuh ujung sepatunya. Tch. Sepatu putihnya jadi kotor begini. Bukan salah orang yang menginjaknya, sih. Di tengah keramaian memang wajar jika tidak sengaja menginjak kaki orang lain. Tapi tetap saja...

"Butuh bantuan?"

Eh?

Mendongak karena terkejut, Hinata menemukan pemuda yang seperti siswa SMA duduk di sebelahnya. Penampilannya menawan. Rambut merah dan mata cokelat yang berkesan hangat.

Senyumnya...

"E-eh?" Hinata tergagap. "M-maaf, tapi apa yang kau maksud dengan... b-bantuan?"

Hinata tidak merasa tersesat, tuh.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, tersenyum lagi. Seragam yang dikenakannya rapi, juga tampak menakjubkan. Hitam dengan logo sekolah bertuliskan ANBU College berwarna merah.

Sudah kuliah?

Padahal wajahnya masih sangat remaja... _cute_.

"Sepatumu."

"Ah?"

"Kotor, 'kan? Kau pasti butuh bantuan untuk membersihkannya." Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan. Melihat Hinata yang tidak segera bereaksi, akhirnya ia langsung melepaskan sepatu Hinata dari kaki si gadis Hyuuga, memancing pekikan terkejut dari Hinata. Dengan lembut, pemuda bersurai merah itu membersihkan debu dan noda pada sepatu putih yang menjadi kesayangan Hinata. "Nah, sudah bersih." Tersenyum seakan itu membuatnya senang. Memakaikan lagi sepatu itu pada sepasang kaki Hinata yang masih kaku saking terkejutnya. "Mana ucapan terimakasih untukku?"

Hinata mengerjap. "Eh?"

"Ucapan terimakasih."

_Cowok ini aneh_. "Uh... t-terimakasih." Hinata menunduk. "Tapi k-kau tidak perlu sampai membersihkannya segala, 'kan? K-kita bahkan tidak saling kenal..."

"Namaku Sasori."

"Apa?"

"Siapa namamu?"

_Oke. Cowok ini benar-benar aneh_. "H-hyuuga... Hinata."

"Nah, sekarang kita sudah saling kenal, 'kan?"

"Ah?"

"Jadi buatku tidak masalah untuk membersihkan sepatumu." Tersenyum lagi. Ouwh... sebaiknya pemuda berambut merah itu berhenti tersenyum sekarang. Lihat. Hinata mulai lumer bak es krim karenanya, 'kan? "Senang bertemu denganmu... Hinata. Sampai jumpa lagi. _Bye_!"

"Uh? Ah! S-sampai jumpa..."

Festival seni musim seni. Cowok kuliahan yang kayak anak SMA. Dan... sepatu?

_Well_, cowok itu memang aneh.

* * *

Setelah pertemuan dengan pemuda menawan bernama Sasori tadi, akhirnya Hinata menemukan anggota tim sekolahnya dan mulai melupakan Sasori. Sedikit. Ia berputar-putar bersama Tenten yang mengikuti cabang lomba alat musik, dari satu stand ke stand lain, mencicip makanan, mengobrol dengan murid sekolah lain, dan akhirnya Hinata mendapatkan pengetahun tentang ANBU College.

ANBU College, ternyata bukan perguruan tinggi seperti yang tadi ia duga. Melainkan sebuah akademi yang diperuntukkan untuk murid-murid berbakat dari seluruh Jepang. Sekolah asrama.

Dan Sasori tadi adalah salah satu dari sekian murid paling berbakat di ANBU College.

"Tes masuknya bukan tes masuk pelajaran lho, Hinata!" cerita Tenten riang. Gadis berdarah Cina itu sepertinya sangat menyukai ANBU College. "Tapi sesuai jurusan yang dipilih masing-masing. Misalnya kau ambil jurusan seni bidang cipta lagu. Nah, nanti tesnya juga tentang itu. Semua murid yang berhasil diterima disana akan ditempatkan di asrama sesuai jurusan yang mereka pilih."

"Oh," Hinata meneguk soft drink-nya, "lalu pelajarannya? Bagaimanapun sekolah itu masih masuk kategori SMA, 'kan? Mana mungkin pelajarannya hanya tentang jurusan yang dipilih saja."

Tenten tersenyum lebar. "Memang!" ujarnya penuh semangat. "Pelajarannya juga biasa, tapi ada satu hari khusus untuk pelajaran sesuai jurusan."

"Satu hari khusus? Memang setiap jurusan ada berapa murid, Tenten?"

"Yang diterima cuma lima di satu jurusan setiap tahun."

Hinata hampir tersedak.

Hanya lima? Sedikit sekali! Persaingannya tentu ketat.

Tapi menarik.

"Apa... biayanya mahal? Untuk sekolah disana?"

Tenten justru tertawa. "Mahal? Oh, tidak. Ada beasiswa khusus yang diberikan disana. Bagi yang kurang mampu dan tiga anak yang mendapat peringkat tertinggi di kelas."

Oh...

"Untuk kelas pelajaran biasa... ada berapa anak setiap kelasnya?"

"Tidak tahu. Jurusannya 'kan banyak! Jadi kadang bisa tiga puluh, kadang hanya sepuluh. Sepertinya merepotkan, ya? Aku sendiri heran bagaimana pihak sekolah bisa mengatur pembagian semerepotkan itu. Hmm..." Tenten membuang kaleng soft drink yang telah kosong ke tempat sampah, melirik arloji di tangan kirinya, kemudian menggandeng tangan Hinata. "Ayo, cepat! Kita harus menemui guru. Lima belas menit lagi festivalnya akan dimulai!"

"Oh? Baiklah!"

* * *

Untuk cabang cipta lagu, sebelumnya ada penjelasan terlebih dahulu. Semua murid usia kelas IX yang mengikuti lomba tersebut dikumpulkan di lokasi luas, diberi pejelasan singkat, kemudian diperintahkan mencari tempat tersendiri yang nyaman untuk mulai mencipta lagu.

Hinata memilih tempat dekat sungai berair jernih yang mengalir di batas taman kota.

Ia sendirian.

Mungkin karena tempatnya terlalu sepi, peserta lain lebih memilih kolam ikan atau dekat deretan stand di pusat taman kota. Mungkin ingin lebih menggambarkan aktivitas manusia saat musim semi. Tapi Hinata lebih suka menciptakan lagu tentang alam.

Idenya mengalir dengan sangat lancar.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Suara laki-laki. Lagi. Tapi bukan Sasori.

Hinata mendongak.

Pemuda yang sama menawannya. Tapi jika Sasori berkesan hangat, pemuda berambut gelap yang berdiri menjulang di atasnya itu lebih condong pada kesan... dingin. Oh! Dia juga peserta cipta lagu. Partitur setengah jadi di tangannya bisa menjadi bukti.

"Uh... silakan."

Pemuda itu duduk.

Mereka tidak saling bicara sampai lagu masing-masing selesai. Setelah menyelesaikan lirik dan menentukan judulnya, Hinata menoleh untuk menatap si pemuda.

Rambutnya gelap. Matanya gelap. Kulitnya sedikit pucat. Auranya dingin.

Guh.

Mengenakan seragam Oto Academy.

Pemuda itu langsung menoleh ketika Hinata memandangnya sedikit lebih lama, "Kenapa?" tanyanya datar. "Aku tampan, ya?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Wajah Hinata langsung merona. "S-s-iapa bilang kau tampan?"

"Maksudmu, aku jelek?"

"B-b-bukan begitu..."

Keduanya langsung terdiam lagi.

Pemuda angkuh itu menyelesaikan lagunya, mengetukkan jari ke lutut saat mengulangi beberapa nada, mengoreksinya, mengecek liriknya, menyenandung pelan, kemudian tersenyum puas. Ah, bukan—tersenyum bangga.

"Waktunya hampir habis. Hm," ia menatap Hinata, "kau peserta cipta lagu juga? Komposer?"

"Y-ya."

"Siapa namamu?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Ia sudah membeberkan namanya pada orang asing tadi. Tapi Sasori memang kelihatan baik. Sedangkan yang ini... "H-hyuuga Hinata."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"A-apa?"

"Namaku. Uchiha Sasuke."

Ia menunduk. "Oh..."

"Hn."

Hening lagi. Berbeda dengan Sasori tadi, atmosfer sekarang terasa kaku.

Dan oh, Hinata. Berhenti membandingkan Sasori dan Sasuke—mereka berdua jelas baru saja kau kenal.

"Ne, Uchiha-san. Kau dari sekolah mana?"

Menatap Hinata seolah gadis Hyuuga itu bodohnya bukan kepalang. Dan Hinata tahu apa sebabnya. Jelas-jelas di seragam Sasuke itu—di lengan kiri atas, saku depan kemeja, dasi, dan caci—terdapat logo Oto Academy.

Tapi Sasuke masih menjawab juga, "Oto Academy." Kemudian menggumamkan sumpah serampah yang tidak ingin Hinata dengar. "Lulus nanti, aku ingin bergabung dengan ANBU College."

Mata Hinata langsung berbinar. "Oh? Benarkah? Aku juga mau kesana~!"

Sepasang mata hitam menyipit tajam. "Memang aku tanya?"

Duh, Kami-sama.

Orang ini memang sedikit—_sangat_—menyebalkan.

"Ayo."

"K-kemana?"

"Mengumpulkan lagu. Lalu jalan-jalan." Sasuke mengendikkan bahu. "Masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum kita diharuskan memainkan musik dan menyanyikan lagu ciptaan, 'kan?"

Ew. Apa Sasuke baru saja... mengajaknya jalan-jalan?

"Ikut tidak?"

Kami-sama, kenapa kau berikan mata dan sifat yang begitu menyeramkan pada manusia? Itu membuat Hinata sungguh ketakutan.

"B-baiklah!"

* * *

Mungkin Hinata perlu mengubah sedikit persepsinya. Sasuke orang yang baik. Pemuda itu mentraktirnya minum, menemaninya berputar-putar mengelilingi taman, bahkan mengajaknya mengobrol tentang kehidupan masing-masing—meski Hinata lebih banyak bicara karena Sasuke sepertinya tidak begitu suka menuturkan kata-kata.

Kemudian Hinata mulai terbiasa memanggilnya 'Sasuke-kun'.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, kehidupan mereka hampir sama.

"Jadi... ayahmu juga tidak mengijinkanmu jadi komposer, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." Melempar kaleng tanpa melihat. Tapi masuk juga ke tempat sampah. "Tou-san memang orang yang menyebalkan. Hah," tertawa hambar, "aku akan melanjutkan ke ANBU College jurusan seni, tidak peduli kata Tou-san yang menyuruhku mengambil bisnis dan belajar di Amerika."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Berhenti sejenak. "Gampang, 'kan? Karena aku ingin tetap di Jepang."

Kemudian mereka kembali berjalan.

"SASUKE! OI!"

Mereka berdua langsung menoleh. Sasuke tetap memasang tampang datarnya saat melihat sosok di kejauhan yang berlari sembari memanggilnya. Sementara Hinata melebarkan matanya terkejut.

"Hah... hah... hah..." senyum di bibir. Hangat. "Akhirnya bisa menemukanmu juga."

Itu Sasori.

Sasuke mendecih, "Ada apa, senpai?"

Senpai?

Hinata menatap Sasori lekat.

"Tidak, hanya mencarimu saja. Kau tidak rindu pada senpaimu ini? Sudah setahun kita tidak bertemu lho~" tertawa riang layaknya bertemu teman lama.

"Hn."

"A-ano... Sasori-san?"

Dua orang pemuda menoleh serentak ke arah Hinata. Sasuke menoleh karena terkejut dan bingung, Sasori menoleh karena terkejut dengan senang.

"Oh! Hinata, kita ketemu lagi."

"Kalian saling kenal?"

"B-belum lama. Baru tadi..."

"Kenapa kalian berdua? Sasuke, kau pacaran dengan Hinata?"

"Hn."

"Eh? Benar?"

"B-bukan! Kami j-juga baru kenal..."

"Oh... kukira apa. Hinata, mau ke danau akhir pekan besok?"

"Eh?"

"Senpai! Kau ini ngomong apa?"

"Aw, Sasuke, jangan cemburu. Kau juga boleh ikut, kok!"

"K-ke danau?"

"Iya! Akhir pekan besok. Jam sepuluh. Kujemput. Rumahmu dimana Hinata?"

"White Hill no. 27."

"Oh! Dekat dengan rumah Sasuke. Sasuke, kau ikut, ya!"

"Tidak. Terimakasih, senpai."

"Ah... Sasuke. Akhir pekan besok kau juga akan kujemput. Tunggu, ya!"

"Dasar Sasori-senpai menyebalkan."

"Aku tidak menyebalkan. Iya 'kan, Hinata-chan?"

"I-iya."

* * *

**~End of First Chapter—Bright Spring~**

**(Hinata)**

* * *

**Halo! Mit disini.**

**Ini fic pertamaku di , jadi tolong direspon, ya. Maaf kalau kualitas ceritanya buruk. Omong-omong, fic ini terdiri dari tiga chapter. Chapter pertama bertema **Bright Spring, **menceritakan tentang kisah Hinata dengan kehadiran Sasuke dan Sasori. Chapter kedua nanti bertema **Little Light, **menceritakan kisah Sasuke dengan Sasori/Hinata. Sedangkan chapter ketiga nanti bertema **Warm Shine, **bercerita tentang Sasori dengan Sasuke/Hinata.**

**Dan antara chapter satu dengan yang lainnya tidak berkaitan. Jadi, bisa dibaca secara terpisah~**

**Terimakasih sudah bersedia membaca. Mohon review-nya, ya!**

**Salam, **Mita R "Afortunado" W.


	2. Little Light (part I): Sasuke's Life

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sun, With Life**

**-2-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Menari. Menjejak. Melekuk—_

_CRASH!_

_[Tahukah kau bahwa pisau itu punya kebudayaan tari tersendiri, hm?]_

**.**

**.**

Di dekat sebuah gereja terbengkalai, ada sebuah gedung besar dengan gerbang berwarna merah dan sedikit berkarat. Halamannya luas, kosong, hanya dihuni ilalang tinggi yang selalu menari tiap ditiup angin. Pintunya selalu tertutup, terkunci, digembok. Tidak ada seorangpun disana.

Saat usiaku empat tahun, aku masih melihat bangunan itu sebagai gedung kosong—mungkin gedung yang dibangun tapi tak kunjung didatangi sang pemilik. Atau gedung lama yang sudah tak lagi digunakan atau dalam kata lain, akan dihancurkan.

Liburan musim panas pertamaku sebagai siswa Taman Kanak-kanak, aku menggandeng tangan ibuku, kembali melewati gedung kosong itu lagi.

Aku sudah bisa membaca, dan ada tulisan besar meliuk di atas gerbang, berhias sulur-sulur bunga liar yang entah sejak kapan mulai tumbuh disana.

Ibu menarik tanganku, memaksaku menjauh dari gedung itu.

Aku memejamkan mata; nama _'__Great Bird__'_menari-nari dalam benakku.

**.**

**.**

Aku masuk sekolah dasar. Kakakku mengantarku sampai pintu depan kelas. Aku merengut. Di dalam ruangan besar yang gelap tanpa penerang itu ada suara tiga puluh anak-anak sebayaku yang sibuk bercakap satu sama lain.

"Masuk, dan nikmati harimu, Sasuke."

Sejak aku bisa membaca, Kakak sudah berhenti memanggilku _'__Sasu-chan__'_.

"Tidak mau." Aku menolak, mencengkeram tali tas sekolahku yang baru. Warnanya biru, dan cukup mahal. Ibu yang membelikan. "Mereka hanya bocah-bocah tolol." Mereka tidak berada di level yang cukup untuk berteman denganku.

Kakak tertawa. "Kau tidak—_belum_—kenal mereka."

"Mereka berisik. Artinya, mereka tolol."

Kakak—Itachi—mendorongku masuk dan menutup pintu di belakang. Sekitar tiga puluh pasang mata kekanak-kanakan menatapku dalam kegelapan.

**.**

**.**

Bocah tolol pertama yang mengulurkan tangan dan ingin berkenalan denganku berambut pirang. Matanya biru. Kulitnya kecokelatan.

Wajahnya bahkan lebih kekanak-kanakan daripada yang lain.

Aku mencibir.

(—tapi tetap menjabat tangannya).

"Naruto," ia menyeringai lebar. Kulihat tiga garis menghiasi masing-masing pipinya. Apa dia keturunan kucing? Rubah? Konyol. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Mataku sedikit kosong.

(—tapi tetap menanggapi perkenalannya).

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke," ucapku, bangga dengan identitas diriku.

**.**

**.**

Wali kelasku seorang wanita pirang yang menghabiskan tepat empat puluh menit untuk menceritakan tentang dirinya sendiri. Namanya Yamanaka Ino. Dia cantik—aku tidak memuji. Itu murni pendapat teman-teman sekelasku. Matanya biru pucat. Dan ia bilang ia punya banyak kekasih.

Usiaku enam tahun, dan aku sudah tahu tentang konsep poligami.

Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau poligami juga dipakai dalam hubungan romansa yang belum mencapai tahap pernikahan.

Di sampingku, ada bangku kosong.

Ino-sensei menatap bangku itu, kemudian mengecek daftar murid baru di tangannya. Matanya kembali mengerling ke arah bangku. "Dia tidak datang..."—ia bergumam, mencoret satu nama di daftar hadir.

Aku suka sendiri, tapi bangku kosong itu membuatku menjadi pusat perhatian.

**.**

**.**

_'__Sasuke sayang,_

_Ibu pergi sebentar. Nenekmu sakit.  
Makanan sudah disiapkan di kulkas. Ibu akan meminta Itachi cepat pulang agar bisa memanaskannya untukmu._

_Ibu__'_

Rumah kosong. Tapi tidak dikunci.

Mungkin ibuku perlu sedikit mengenal pengkhianatan, agar bisa lebih mengetahui tentang kecurigaan dan kehati-hatian.

Kupanaskan makanan sendiri. Aku tidak butuh Itachi.

Lagipula kakakku itu tidak akan pulang hanya untuk hal sepele macam _microwave _yang berbahaya bagi anak di bawah umur.

**.**

**.**

Ibu tidak pulang. Ia menelepon. Katanya kondisi Nenek makin memburuk dan tidak ada orang lain yang punya waktu untuk menjaganya di rumah sakit. Ayah pasti akan pulang malam. Aku tidak peduli.

Itachi pulang tepat saat film Twilight diputar di televisi.

Matanya menatap layar dan aku silih berganti, agak sedikit terpana. "Sasuke!" ia memekik panik—seperti perempuan—dan mematikan televisinya.

Aku melotot padanya.

"Kenapa kau matikan TV-nya?"

"Itu bukan film yang boleh ditonton anak kecil."

Aku terdiam.

"...?"

"Nyalakan. Aku tidak ingin nonton Twilight. Yang ingin kutonton itu _Breaking Dawn_."

Itachi menatapku horror.

Aku menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

Naik kelas. Naik kelas. Naik kelas.

Raporku membosankan. Tidak ada tinta merah, bahkan tidak ada angka lain selain 98.

Apa aku sebegitu jeniusnya?

**.**

**.**

_'__Jawaban no. 4.__'_

Tulisan tangannya berantakan. Ada noda tinta dimana-mana. Ia merobek kertasnya dengan kasar; itu bisa kumaklumi. Tapi apa yang tertulis di dalamnya...

Kutolehkan kepala ke belakang. Naruto menatapku, kedua tangannya terkatup.

Memohon.

Aku terkekeh sadis, melempar kertas itu ke tong sampah yang berada dua meter di depanku. Pengawas ujian tidak melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

Kelas empat. Ada darmawisata. Ke museum.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku menguap. Di depanku ada dua orang anak perempuan, rambut mereka berwarna cerah. Mata mereka juga. Aku tidak ingat nama. Sepertinya tidak pernah bicara dengan mereka. Tapi jelas mereka tahu namaku.

Berkali-kali mereka menyebutnya sambil terkikik menatapku.

Di sampingku, kursi kosong—lagi.

Aku menendang Naruto saat si pirang ingin duduk di sampingku.

**.**

**.**

Pulang darmawisata. Rumah lagi-lagi kosong. Pintunya tidak terkunci.

Aku melepas sepatu, kemudian membeku. Ada sepasang sepatu bot hitam di pintu depan, di samping sandal kain Ibu. Bukan kosong—hanya sepi.

Ada tamu.

Tapi kenapa begitu sunyi?

**.**

**.**

Terdengar suara siulan dari ruang keluarga. Bukan suara Ayah. Apalagi Itachi. Ibu tidak suka bersiul, ia selalu berkata bersiul membuatnya kedengaran seperti wanita genit.

Kusingkap sedikit tirai yang membatasi ruang keluarga dengan lorong ruang tamu.

"!"

Tidak ada Ibu, Ayah, atau Itachi.

Yang ada hanya mayat mereka.

Darah. Darah. Darah.

Dan sesosok pria berjaket hitam dengan pisau berlumuran warna cerah.

"Hai..." ia berbalik menghadapku, menyeringai.

(—tidak berani melihat wajahnya).

"Neraka sangat tidak sabar untuk menyambut anggota Uchiha menjadi empat dari sekian banyak penghuninya~"

Pisaunya terhunus. Aku memejamkan mata.

Seperti film, semuanya gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Akhirnya update juga, meski belum rampung dan hasilnya di luar bayangan.**

**Tuhan, chapter yang ini hancur amat!**

**Mulanya saya mau bikin [[**Little Light**]] sebagai satu chapter saja, tapi kalau dibikin dengan gaya begini, jadinya bakal panjang banget dan nggak nyaman dibaca. Jadi kupotong di akhir masa kanak-kanak Sasuke yang meski nggak bisa dibilang bahagia, tapi tetap normal seperti anak-anak lain.**

**[[**Little Light**]] belum selesai. Ini baru part I-nya. Masih ada kisah kelanjutannya.**

**Buat **permanentt, **yah... kesannya saya memang kurang bertanggungjawab, ya? Ah, bukan "kurang" lagi. Ini mah "sangat" tidak bertanggungjawab!**

**Soal lanjutan [[**Bright Spring**]], akan saya pikirkan nanti.**

**Thanks buat semua yang sudah review~!**

**Tunggu [[**Little Lightpart II**]] beberapa tahun lagi, ya! #dilempari batu.**


End file.
